With this knife I shall end the strife
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Time is working against Natsu in a really bad way right now. Following what happened last year, Lucy is warned to keep an eye on Natsu. After he runs away from Fairy Tail Lucy is the one to go after him. Will she get there in time? NatsuXLucy


_**With this knife I shall end the strife**_

**A/N Hiya JazzieLouise here and I'm back with **_**yet **_**another story for all of you wonderful people to read. I'm not really sure what to say about this. Heck, I don't even know where the idea came from to start with. Anyway, because I am completely incapable of saying anything about this story, I guess it means that it gives you all the more reason to review it. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, neither do I pretend to. It belongs to its very talented and gifted creators. **

"Hey Natsu! Lucy called out as she ran through the entrance to the guild.

"Don't Lucy." Gray Fullbuster stepped forward; blocking the entrance.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked completely unaware of what was going on.

"I'll tell you outside." Gray said as he pushed her back through the door again.

"What on Earth is going on?" Lucy questioned again the second they were outside.

"This is going to be an extremely bad week for Natsu. Right now it's best to leave him alone. He hates getting sympathy."

"What? Why?" Lucy asked seemingly even more confused now.

Gray let out a long sigh. "Well… Yesterday it was twelve years ago since he last saw his parents alive. Today it's been seven years since Igneel left; the one who effectively, raised him. And, in two days time it will be one year since Lisanna died. Mirajane and Elfman will be upset too, but it won't be as bad as it is for Natsu."

Lucy cupped a hand across her mouth. "That's terrible…"

"It gets worse. Last year Natsu was depressed and really down and then he received news of Lisanna's death. He was depressed as it was, but her death took that to a whole new level. If she had of known what Natsu was going through at the time she would have stayed with him, but Natsu doesn't like to talk about this with anyone. So She didn't know. That same night Natsu snuck out from Fairy Tail alone.

He was found five minutes later with a deep slash on his arm that extended from the beginning of his wrist, all the way down to his elbow.

Luckily, he survived thanks to Master's magical power. But, if Master hadn't of been in that search party… Well it doesn't bear to think about. Natsu doesn't like to receive sympathy, but you just need to keep an eye on him so that he can be stopped from trying anything stupid-"

Gray was cut off suddenly as Natsu came barging through the entrance to Fairy Tail. Lucy caught a glimpse of a flash of silver and ran after him.

"Hey Lucy! Wait up!" Gray called as he was about to go after her.

"Gray! One of the knives are missing from the kitchen!" Mirajane came running up beside him. "I'm so sorry it's my fault. I completely forgot to store them somewhere safe."

"Crap. Don't blame yourself Mirajane it isn't your fault. He would have gotten a hold of them somehow." Gray said as he once again made to run, but once again he was stopped. This time by Erza.

"Gray Don't."

"What? Do you have any idea what's going on?" Gray shouted in her face.

"I know perfectly well what's going on. Let Lucy deal with it. She is the only one who can help Natsu. And besides, what would you have done? Fought him?" Erza shook her head. "No, what Natsu needs right now is compassion."

"But…" Gray trailed off as he realised the truth.

"I can't believe it's already coming close to two years…" Natsu muttered as he trailed the knife across the scar on his arm.

"Natsu! Don't!" Lucy screamed out as she slammed all of her weight into his side, knocking him clean off his feet. They both crashed to the floor and Lucy held Natsu's arms down.

"No. I won't let you do this Natsu." Lucy said a determined look in her eyes.

Natsu's eyes lit up with rage and he threw her off of him with extreme ease, before pinning her down. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone close to you?" He screamed down, straight into her face.

Lucy gulped, a wave of terror spreading through her body. "Yes I know what's it like."

"How could you know? How?" He screeched back.

"I lost my mother seven years ago today. She was only twenty nine. The day I lost my mother, was the day I lost my father too. He stopped paying attention to me. To him, I was just an object. I was just a tool that only served one purpose: To help him secure his fortune." Lucy said straight out, telling the truth.

Natsu's eyes widened in complete shock and his jaw dropped straight open. "I-I'm so sorry Lucy." He said as he climbed off of her and helped her to stand again. "I had no idea." He looked away, afraid to meet her gaze.

"Don't worry. Not many people know, but this is exactly why I won't let you do this to yourself. I'm not going to lose anyone else. My mother wouldn't want me to do that to myself and I'm sure that Lisanna feels the same way about you."

"Lucy…" Natsu trailed off as he met her joyful face.

Lucy took a step forward. "Will you please get rid of that knife now?"

Natsu looked at the knife in his hand and set it alight. He burnt it like that until there was only liquid metal left.

"So it's true then…" Lucy trailed off as she turned Natsu's left arm over to expose the nasty scar there.

"So Gray told you then." Natsu's arm tensed up as he said it more like a statement than as an actual question.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He explained it to me because I went in to see you, but he held me back saying that it was a bad idea."

"Gray…" Natsu muttered out. "They know about how I don't like people talking about this."

"I know I didn't have any right to pry like that, but I'm so glad that I did. Because if I didn't then… Well I don't want to think about it."

"Lucy…" Natsu watched Lucy wipe tears from her eyes.

Lucy suddenly took a hold of both of Natsu's arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're my friend Natsu. You're the first friend I made in Fairy Tail and you've saved my life many times now. I don't have a clue what I'd do without you. Please just promise me that you won't ever do anything like this again."

"Alright. I promise."

Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck. "Thank goodness… If anything were to happen to you I really don't know what I'd do." Lucy sobbed into his shoulder.

Natsu was completely stunned into stillness and had no idea how to react.

"Natsu!" A flying blue fur ball launched itself at Natsu's head and began to sob violently.

"Natsu! I was so worried about you! Don't ever run off like that again!"

"Hey Natsu!" Several voices shouted out. Erza and Gray came running up and joined the trio.

"I see you've finally come to your senses you dumb pink haired idiot." Gray said as he playfully punched Natsu's shoulder.

"Do you want to say that again you droopy eyed, clothe less, bastard?" Natsu screamed back.

"Well done Lucy I knew I could count on you."

"Huh?" Lucy asked as Erza came up behind her.

"I knew you'd be able to bring him back to his senses. I'm glad I put my trust in you."

Lucy nodded as she watched Natsu battle Gray. "I think I may have actually got through to him. It'll take time for him to heal, but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Is it just me, or can I hear wedding bells?" Erza burst into laughter at the death glare that she received from Lucy.

"Huh?" Was all Natsu was able to say before Gray shoved his face into the ground.


End file.
